The present invention relates to a display system having a control apparatus and a display unit that can be worn on the head of a vehicle user.
In addition, the invention relates to a vehicle that comprises such a display system. The vehicle may be a land vehicle, an air vehicle, a space vehicle and/or a water vehicle, for example. In particular, the vehicle may be an automobile, a bus or a heavy goods vehicle.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for displaying a piece of traffic-relevant information by a display unit that can be worn on the head of a vehicle user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,497,880 B2 discloses a system for displaying a current vehicle speed and a current speed limit by a display that is mounted on a pair of spectacles. The display is effected in a peripheral visual range of the wearer of the spectacles. The line of vision of the wearer of the spectacles is sensed by a camera that is mounted on the dashboard. In relation to the line of vision, the speed indication is always presented to the side of the current line of vision, but in a size and in a proximity to the location of sharpest vision that is currently still sufficient for the wearer of the spectacles to be able to read the speed indication. The effect brought about by the known system for displaying the speed indication is thus that the speed indication is always moved out of the center of sharp vision (foveal vision), specifically regardless of where the wearer is currently looking. Hence, the speed indication is always presented to the side of the current line of vision (that is to say in a marginal region of a field of view) of the wearer of the spectacles. If the wearer of the spectacles makes a vain attempt to fix his eyes on the information presented at the side, this can lead to his being distracted from the traffic scenario by the display that evades his sight. Such a sight-evading display can unnecessarily tire the driver of a vehicle and therefore also contribute to a traffic hazard.